The Bet
by Blue Rin'neggan
Summary: Just another day on team 7, and Naruto makes Sakura a bet. NaruSaku, some Sasusaku.


**Hello people, this is my first one-shot! NaruSaku, some SasuSaku! No flames please! Oh yeah, this takes place before Sasuke left Konoha! And after Tsunade becomes hokage! And this is fangirl Sakura. **

_blah- sakura thinking_

**blah- inner sakura**

**

* * *

**

Naruto and Sakura were sitting on the bench near the village gates waiting for Kakashi-Sensai to arrive, but he was late as usual. The only thing reeeeeally strange was that Sasuke was late, he was always on time. And another thing that was weird was that Naruto was early today. Sakura sighed. She was dissapointed because she usually got to spend all morning flirting with her precious Sasuke-Kun! But today was different, today she was stuck with the village idiot, who by now must have been asleep.

Sakura looked over to her left to see Naruto lightly sleeping with the back of his head laying gently against the back of the bench and some drool forming out of the side of his mouth.

".....mm.....ramen.......cherry.... blossems....Sakura-chan......Sasuke-teme.....my ramen......my cherry blossoms.....back off teme.....cute ponys....." Naruto was muttering in his sleep.

_Cute Ponys? His Cherry Blossems? How retarted is he?_

**Very. But at least he likes us more then Sasuke-kun!**

_Meh. I wonder what he was dreaming about._

**Cherry Blossems? Isn't it oblivious?**

_No._

**God! I can be so dense some times! He's dreaming about us!**

_He's dreaming about me being his? Doesn't he know I love Sasuke-kun?_

**......**

_I mean really doesn't he get the point that I don't like him? I mean, even friends is pushing it!_

**Well he did save us from that Gaara freak at least.**

_NO! Sasuke-kun did! He was just being dishonest cause he knows if I know he did that then his secret plan to confess his hidden love for me! And hey, I thought you were a bigger Sasuke-kun lover than I am!_

**I changed my mind.**

_How could my inner self betray Sasuke-kun?_

**...Betray him? He hates us.**

_He does not! He's is just waiting for the right time!_

**He has no family, if he really loved us he would've told us by now like Naruto has, who would stay alone if they could have someone only for the point of waiting for the right time.**

_I do!_

**How dense are you? We have a family, he and Naruto don't. Sasuke's clan was wiped out by Itatchi and no one knows what happened to Naruto's parents. Do you know how much pain they go through every day?**

_Are you saying that Sasuke-kun isn't secretly in love with me? Well then I'll MAKE him fall in love with me! And I'll go ask Naruto how much pain they really go through every day!_

**Good luck.**

Sakura then woke up from spacing out and looked around her. Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensai were still late and Naruto was still there mumbleing.

"......beef tacos......Sakura-hime, can we have buttsex tonight?.......puppies.......flying ramen...." Naruto mumbled.

Little did he know that Sakura sat next with a horrified expression.

_BUTT SEX? WHAT KIND OF SICK PERVERTED LECH IS HE?_

**Just get to the point.**

_Oh, all right._

Sakura then leaned over and poked Naruto's shoulder. Naruto made a light yawn and flipped over, now facing Sakura.

".....Nice ass....." Naruto mumbled in his sleep.

_Oh, that's it!_

BAM!

Sakura punched the once sleeping boy of the bench and onto the cold, hard floor.

"Aw! Good morning Sakura-Why the did you just punch me-chan?" said Naruto while slowly getting up and sitting back on the bench.

" Oh, I just wanted to ask you something." said Sakura.

" Was it important enough to alomost break my jaw for?" asked Naruto while gently rubbing his cheek.

"No, I just wanted to know, what's it like to have no family." Sakura said hoping it wasn't a touchy subject to him.

"What are you talking about, Sakura-chan of course I have a family!" said Naruto with a foxy grin.

"What do you mean, your parents are dead and you have no sblings!" said Sakura.

" You don't need a biologicle family to have a family, Sakura-chn! I thought you were the smart one on this team!" Naruto said with another grin.

_God can't he ever frown?_

"Like who?" asked Sakura.

" Well I see Kakashi-sensai is like a father to me. Then I have my brother Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto began.

_I thought he hated Sasuke-kun!_

**Eh, siblings fight.**

"Then ia have Grandma Tsunade, my perverted uncle, ero-sennin. I've got my big brother Iruka. My little brother Konohamaru. My deceased grampa the 3rd, then I got you!" said Naruto with overwelming joy.

"What am I?" asked Sakura.

_Please don't say somethong perverted to ruin the moment!_ _Please don't say somethong perverted to ruin the moment!_ _Please don't say somethong perverted to ruin the moment!_

"You're my wife to be in ten years on this exact date!" Naruto yelled with joy!

"......"

Sakura twitches, then punches Naruto again.

"I'll never be your wife, ya lech!" screamed Sakura.

Suddenly Sasuke arrived and walked by. Sakura's mind than shut down and was filled with thoughts as-

_Must make Sasuke-kun love me! __Must make Sasuke-kun love me! __Must make Sasuke-kun love me_! 

"Oh! Sasuke-kun, you wanna go out tonight?"

"No."

"Wanna confess your secret love for me?"

Sasuke then stares at her with a WTF? look on his face and walked away.

"Awww!" Sakura complained while sitting back down.

"Never? We'll see! Eh Sakura-chan, I bett you 10 dollars that what I said will come true!" said Naruto.

"Whatever." said Sakura.

* * *

Ten years later on this exact same date...

"Do you Naruto Uzamaki, take Haruno Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Tsunade said.

"I do." Naruto replyed without hesitation.

"And do you Haruno Sakura take Uzumaki Naruto to be your husband?" Tsunade said.

"I do." Sakura said after a second.

"Good, now you may kiss the bride." Tsunade said. The whole crowd cheered.

Naruto and Sakura then leaned foward and shared a very passionet kiss. Naruto then lifted his mouth to Sakura's ear and wispered so that only she could hear and said-

"I won the bet."

* * *

**A/N - The End, please reply, no flames.**


End file.
